


admit it eve

by coara



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Eve is having a mind fuck, F/F, Masturbation, aka Eve does the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coara/pseuds/coara
Summary: After that kiss on the bus, Eve finds the little message Villanelle left her and can't stop herself.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	admit it eve

**Author's Note:**

> well, it has been a hot second since I posted sth, and it's been a while since I even finished anything at all. so. hope you enjoy this short smut story.

"Admit it Eve. You wish I was here."

She wants to destroy the little plastic heart. Rip it apart like the stuffed bear it came in. This voice, this infuriating voice seems to mock her whenever she presses the button and replays the message. Her own heart is beating out of her chest while she brings the sound box to her cheek. Cradles it there. Softly.

"Fuck," is all Eve can think or say. This day just got from weird to fucked up. Not that it wasn't fucked up already, considering the interlude on the bus.

"Fuuuuuck."

"Admit it Eve. You wish I was here."

Eve's body is still vibrating with the adrenaline of the fight and with whatever feelings have been caused by the ki-

"Oh for fuck's-" Eve doesn't finish her sentence or thought, just letting herself fall onto her back, staring at the ceiling and trying to calm her breathing. And her god damn heart. And all the other sensations that are happening in her body right now. 

Her fingers are still curled around the heart. Of course it's just an accident when she presses the button when she slumps onto the bed. 

"Admit it Eve. You wish I was here."

She hates that her body is reacting like this. Has been reacting like this, if she's honest with herself, since the first time she realised she was going after a skilled assassin. The rush of the hunt. Of the danger that seemed to lurk around every corner, and probably did knowing the masquerade skills of Villanelle and her colleagues. Adrenaline mixed with euphoria whenever they'd uncovered a new lead, found new hints, tracked another suspect or witness. Fuck, it never failed to make her wet and ready to fall into bed with - back then - Niko. 

And now she had faced off with Villanelle in a physical fight,; of course not for the first time since this had all started, and she had managed to irritate her. Distract her. Flabbergast her? Whatever it was that made Villanelle step off the bus when she probably could have gotten whatever she had wanted. 

The feeling of far too soft lips for such a dangerous individual floods Eve's memories. 

Maybe Villanelle got what she wanted after all. 

That cocky, infuriating smile on those far too soft lips. Just walking up to Eve and standing there like she hadn't shot Eve in Rome. In a god damn suit. Wrestling Eve onto the seat and pressing her down.  _ Smell me, Eve. _ It shouldn't turn her on as much as it does.

"Admit it Eve. You wish I was here." 

She should destroy the sound box. It's probably bugged anyway, Villanelle listening to everything Eve does. Should she test it and say something provocative? And what would she hope to accomplish with that? Get a reaction? Villanelle coming in like she had just been waiting for an invitation? Climbing onto the bed and on top of Eve like she did on the bus, arm on her throat, so close Eve can smell her?

Eve's fingernails dig into the cheap plastic, careful not to press the button this time. 

Eve brings her free hand to her throat, fingertips gliding over her skin, digging in softly. Villanelle would know all about breathplay, Eve is sure. Her whole face feels like it's set on fire at the thought. Things she never thought would arouse her, are now making her long for a hand wrapped around her neck. Ever since this infuriating assassin had stepped into her life and told her to wear her hair down. Her hand wanders to her scalp. Eve grabs a few strands and tugs a little, a small moan escaping her. 

Gliding through her long hair, her hand moves further down until she is cupping her left breast over her shirt, nipple already straining against the thin material. She flicks her thumb over the hard nub, eliciting another groan of arousal. 

"Admit it Eve, you wish I was here."

"Shut up," Eve gasps into the empty room as her hand wanders down, down, down until she's hastily pushing her pants off her legs. Her whole skin feels like it's on fire, hot and sensitive to every little touch. 

Eve can't remember the last time she's been so aroused. 

Probably when she had fucked Hugo while Villanelle had been talking to her through the earpiece.

This is so fucked up. Has been fucked up for a long time. 

"Admit it Eve, you wish I was here." 

She can feel the wetness pooling between her legs. There's a split second of doubt, of hesitance. Her mind still trying to play it off as the adrenaline high of surviving this encounter, but deep down, she knows it's... Eve chews on her bottom lip. 

Fuck it.

She cups herself, fingers gliding through hot, wet folds, her clit already hard. Every time she touches the little nub with her fingertips it's like sparks of arousal igniting every inch of her body. So sensitive, so responsive. Villanelle would have such a smug grin on her face.

Eve gasps, pushing the button on the soundbox again, closing her eyes to let her imagination take over.

Villanelle would leave marks. Bites. Scratches. Bruises where she would hold Eve's legs apart to bury herself face first in between them. 

Eve thrusts two fingers into herself, muscles, wetness, heat engulfing them, making her gasp and moan loudly. It's quick, it's dirty, her movements sloppy. Her first orgasm crashes over her like an unstoppable wave. Fingers curling inside of herself. Fingers curling around the plastic heart. 

"Admit it Eve, you wish I was here." 

A sob tears through her throat, her vocal chords raw from trying to hold back during her climax. Her own heartbeat is pounding in her ears, the rush of blood deafening, making the whole situation fuzzy and dreamlike, and of course it's nothing more. Just a fantasy her mind is running wild with after the bus encounter. 

Images of tender caresses in between the roughness she craves. Nips to her thighs, to her belly, the tip of a tongue circling around her belly button, fingers not leaving any marks. Villanelle wouldn't stop after the first time, no. Eve starts to move her fingers slower, deeper, her palm rubbing against her clit, making her muscles jump and twitch. She wants to let her other hand roam over her body, touch her breasts, pinch her nipples. But that would mean letting go of the soundbox. Again she brings it up to her cheek, cradles it there while she works herself up again, spreading her legs so far it's bordering on painful. Her mind conjuring up slender, murderous hands pushing her further apart.

Half muttered curses leave her lips, her voice shaky from arousal. She has the urge to bite down on a tender neck, leave marks of her own on porcelain skin, make sure she's not the only one coming out of it with bruises painting her body. Her hips meet the thrusts of her fingers. Slow. Steady. Eve adds another finger, because fuck it, Villanelle would make sure that Eve could feel her with every step the next day. 

Toes curling, and her whole body tingling Eve presses her cheek against the plastic heart when she comes, only a whine leaving her throat. Her muscles relax, and the sweat starts to cool on her skin. Fuck.

Fuck, fuck fuck.

"Admit it Eve, you wish I was here."

Fuck it. "Yes, I do, you asshole," she almost yells into the emptiness of the room. She throws the soundbox away from her, the plastic making a cracking sound when it collides with the wall opposite her. 

A heartbeat. Then Eve stands on shaky legs and picks it up again to bring it back to bed with her.

_ Fuck _ indeed. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Eve taking the term mind fuck a bit too literal, not that we are complaining right? :D hope you like this pairing, there's sth else in the works rn.


End file.
